Wireline service providers often provide their customers with access to the Internet and/or locally hosted services via wireline service networks. Unfortunately, conventional wireline service networks may be unable to facilitate access to some locally hosted services due at least in part to certain infrastructural and/or configurational constraints. For example, a wireline service provider's network may include a conventional access gateway (such as a broadband remote access server or broadband network gateway) that performs Layer 3 tiered service functions and hosts a parental-controls service. In this example, the conventional access gateway may authorize and/or filter customer Internet access subject to the terms of the parental-controls service. However, this conventional access gateway may be unable to authorize customer access to a parental-controls service hosted by a physically separate network device (such as a service delivery gateway) included in the wireline service provider's network.
The instant disclosure, therefore, identifies and addresses a need for improved systems and methods for managing access to distributed services provided by wireline service providers.